


Rainy Weather

by BattyIntentions



Series: Daddy's Boys [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Little Space, M/M, Mommy Dom, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: When it rains, Hunk has to be a little more careful with his Littles.





	Rainy Weather

It’s been raining since dawn and doesn’t seem to be slowing down at all. Rainstorms make Hunk anxious. The rain itself isn’t so bad, but the threat of thunder and lightning looms over him heavily. The threat of Shiro’s PTSD being set off by thunder and lightning looms even heavier. So far though, it seems to be only rain. Nice, innocent rain. Hunk sighs and finishes up cooking breakfast: hash browns, toast, and bacon. He makes sure to draw a star on Shiro’s hash browns and a heart on Lance’s with ketchup. Then he heads upstairs to wake them. Lance and Shiro are cuddled close together with their lion plushies snuggled between them. It’s adorable and Hunk takes his phone out to snap a picture before he gently shakes them awake.

“Rise and shine sweethearts. Breakfast is ready.” Shiro wakes up first and tries to hide underneath the blankets. Hunk lets him until Lance finally wakes up, then he pulls them back and gently pulls Shiro out, frowning when he whines and struggles a little. “What’s wrong baby? Feeling fussy?” As expected, Shiro doesn’t respond, he just continues to whine and whimper. Hunk picks him up and starts rocking him while Lance washes up for breakfast. Lance comes out of the bathroom and looks first at the window, then at Shiro and Hunk.

“Daddy, is ‘Kashi okay?” His voice is soft and worried and it breaks Hunk’s heart to hear him like this.

“He’s okay baby, just a little fussy. You know how he gets when it’s rainy.”

“Is it going to storm Daddy?” He asked, even more worried, and Shiro’s whimpering grows louder.

“No baby, it’s only rain today. None of that bad stuff that hurts Takashi.” Though Hunk couldn’t say for sure. Even the weatherman can be wrong. “Hey, why don’t you be a good boy for Daddy and head down to the table for me? I’ll be there in a second with Takashi, I just need to wash him up too.”

“Okay Daddy...” Lance replied hesitantly, leaving the bedroom. Hunk rocked Shiro in his arms and went into the bathroom, washing Shiro’s hands for him. He sniffled but didn’t start crying and even his whining and whimpering quieted. Hunk relaxed in relief and kissed his cheek.

“Okay Takashi?” Shiro nodded, tugging lightly on Hunk’s black shirt. “My shirt?” He shook his head. “Me?” He shook his head and tugged again. “Oh! Black? You want me to go get Black?” He nodded and Hunk picked him back up and went back into the bedroom, grabbing his plushy before carrying both down to the kitchen. Lance was sitting in his seat like asked but he hadn’t touched his food, too worried for Shiro to eat anything. He smiled in relief and pulled Shiro’s chair out for Hunk. “Thank you baby.”

“You’re welcome Daddy!” Hunk set Shiro in his chair and scooted him up to the table, then sat in his own chair and the trio ate. Once they were finished, Hunk washed both boys down and set them down in the living room so he could clear the table. Immediately, they were back in the kitchen. “I wanna help you clean up Daddy! ‘Kashi wants to watch. Pretty please?” He’d only intended to scrape the plates clean so he could wash them during nap time, but he couldn’t deny Lance when he was looking at him with those pretty blues.

“Sure you can sweetheart. Do me a favor and grab Takashi’s coloring book and crayons. He can color while you help me with the dishes.”

“Okay!” Lance ran off and Hunk quickly cleared and cleaned the table. Shiro tried to help and Hunk let him wash the table after him to be sure it was extra clean. He smiled and cooed softly, hugging Black close and offering Hunk a small smile around his pacifier. The rain was bothering him, but it wasn’t setting him off or messing with him too badly. Hunk smiled reassuringly at him and kissed his temple.

“You’re doing great for me baby, absolutely wonderful.” He petted through Shiro’s hair and picked him up, putting him in his seat right as Lance came back. Instead of just one coloring book, Lance had brought back three different ones along with the big box of crayons. Hunk petted through Lance’s hair and kissed his cheek. “Good job baby.”

“Thank you!” He put them down in front of Shiro and let him pick which book he wanted to color in first. Shiro grabbed the candy coloring book and started coloring. Hunk and Lance went over to the sink and did the dishes, Hunk washing them and Lance rinsing them.

“Good job Lance, you were a great help.” Hunk praised, drying his hands and petting through Lance’s hair. He giggled and smiled, hugging Hunk. “Now then, why don’t we move to the basement and watch some movies? We can watch Sleeping Beauty first.” Shiro perked up and nodded, making grabby hands for Hunk. He picked his little up and Lance ran to get Blue from their bed. Then they all headed down into the basement. Hunk had transformed the space into what Allura and Lance liked to jokingly call a little paradise. It was filled with toys and soft everything. Soft pillows, soft chairs, soft blankets, soft plushies, and the floor was covered by a soft, plush rug. The walls were painted a sunny yellow and Hunk had taken the time to soundproof the entire space so they could be as loud as they wanted. It also worked both ways, muting the sounds from outside. The second Hunk shut the door behind them, Shiro relaxed for the first time all morning. The sounds of the rain couldn’t reach him here. Hunk put Shiro and Black down on the ginormous bean bag beside Lance and Blue and set up the TV for a Disney princess movie marathon.

“Wait Daddy!” Hunk stopped and looked at Lance questioningly. He giggled and hopped off the bean bag, darting over to their dress up chest and pulling out two tiaras. Lance put his on and brought Shiro his, offering it to him. He bowed his head and Lance giggled and put it on him. “Ta-da!” Hunk smiled and did a dramatic bow that had both boys giggling and smiling.

“Would my two lovely princesses like to wear their dresses too?”

“I do!” Lance yelled eagerly and Shiro nodded, hugging Black.

“This knight would be honored if you allowed me to help you put them on.”

“Yes please Daddy! Help us! Help us!” Lance chanted, racing to the chest and pulling out his Belle dress and Shiro’s Aurora dress. He brought them straight to Hunk and giggled the entire time Hunk helped him into his dress. “It’s ‘Kashi’s turn! ‘Kashi’s turn!” He giggled and held Black for Shiro while Hunk helped him into his dress. They hopped back onto the bean bag and looked to Hunk expectantly, having left a space for him right in the middle. He chuckled and settled down between them and they immediately cuddled into his side and Hunk started the movie. They got about halfway through it before the doorbell rang and startled all three of them. Shiro sucked his pacifier harder but didn’t show any other signs of distress. Hunk got up to answer it and Lance took his spot to cuddle Shiro. He went back upstairs and opened the front door, surprised to find Allura and Keith on their porch and that the rain had stopped. Allura was holding a tray of cookies and Keith was dressed up in a cute red rain coat with matching rain boots.

“Sorry for coming over unexpectedly, but Keith was worried about Shiro because of the rain. May we come in?”

“Of course! We were in the basement watching Sleeping Beauty. You’re welcome to stay and join us.” Hunk stepped aside and let them in, locking up behind them. Keith took his wet rain gear off and ran to the basement. Allura smiled softly and went for the kitchen. Hunk followed her.

“I thought bringing some cookies might cheer him up a little.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. And you know you and Keith are always welcome here, you don’t have to feel bad for popping up unannounced.” Allura relaxed and tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. Hunk grabbed a couple of juice boxes and the two caregivers went down into the basement to join their littles. Keith had put on Lance’s Snow White dress and settled on Shiro’s other side, putting him in the middle. Hunk and Allura smiled and divided up the juice boxes and cookies before Hunk started the movie up again.

Rainy days were a little harder for them, but Hunk still wouldn’t trade them for the world.


End file.
